Double Wave Interrogation
Exalted Laboratory - Ibex -- The Past One of the grandest, most well stocked laboratories in Ibex, only a select few are granted access to this building's resources. The area is brightly lit, although there are dark rooms in the back for the performance of light-sensitive experiments. A large central room is divided into many sub-stations, some partially blocked off, some rooms in their own right. Equipment, tools, and sensors, some of it mundane, some inscrutable, can be found in each station and in central storage locations. Like the city itself, its most important science facility is orderly and clean, the light purples and blues of the metals molded into sharp corners and precise lines that still somehow have room for displays proclaiming the achievements made by those housed in these walls. Soundwave installed Magnus in his own private laboratory in Ibex. The tape commander has been waiting for the chance to examine one of those unknown cybertronian from the future since the day he heard about them. Of course he could not do all he wanted with the decepticons but now that an autobot fell into his hands... Ultra Magnus is installed on a large medical table that stands in the middle of the lab with his wrists and ankles tied to it by energy bounds. Soundwave removed his chestplate and is currently working on his insides. Apparently he alreayd learned all he could while Magnus is deactivated because he's currently working on bringing him back online. Combat: Soundwave expertly repairs Ultra Magnus's injuries. Combat: Soundwave is able to repair some of Ultra Magnus's internal systems damage. Ultra Magnus lies there, inert and unconcious on the slab. His large arms and legs are bound by the energy bonds, light blue electricity cracks up every once in a while with a *KRYAK*. Barely regaining conciousness, the time displaced Autobot's optics remain dim ... but his audio processors start to pick up faint background noise and the labored work of one Decepticon. The door to the hallway snaps open with a pneumatic hiss and Shockwave's bulk enters, approaching Soundwave and his work. "What progress have you made thus far, Project Lead?" Soundwave turns his head to look at a monitor and he watches Ultra Magnus' vital signs coming back to normal. "Computer record : Subject is obviously of Cybertronian origin but use technology far in advance on anything that we can produde. Subject may be from a cybertronian colony that evolved faster than Cybertron but it is unlikely." The tape commander stops his recording when Shockwave enters the laboratory, "Completed preliminary examination of subject. Cybertronian origin confirmed. Technology used far more advanced that anything currently available on Cybertron. In the process of bringing subject back online for interrogation and examinations under operational conditions." "I detected the increased power draw from your laboratory and expected as much," replies Shockwave, in his less monotonous but somehow no less mechanical voice. No end of personality, these two. He leans in as close as he can without obscuring the light for a better view of Magnus' internal parts. "Yes, this is similar to what I observed in my non-destructive analysis of the Second Astrotrain. I am intrigued to know what you can extract from the subject's surface thoughts and verbal admissions. Proceed." . o O (One moment I was there, assaulting Straxus next to Sentinel ... and then the next, I woke up here. What happened? Is that...Soundwave -and- Shockwave I hear?) Ultra Magnus runs a very brief diagnostic of his systems, still trying to appear to be more or less unconcious ... which will be hard given the certain circumstances. However, even a moment of subterfuge will glean untold amounts of tid-bits. It just depends on how loose their vocal processors become, especially chatting about science. "Subject seems to be protected by additional layers of armor that are not part of his core frame." Soundwave them proceed to remove Magnus' power armor, one piece at time. "Removing the extra layer should not impair is verbal functions. He should still be able to provide us with more data. I haven't run a mental scan on him yet." As the pieces of armor are peeled off layer by layer, they suddenly all snap off and dissappear into subspace with the wink of an optic. Ultra Magnus remains bound and laid out, still unresponsive. Only he's in his original robot form. The extra kibble dissapears, reavealing Ultra Magnus' real robot mode AKA White Optimus Prime Doppelganger mode! "Interesting. The exoskeleton is equipped for transformation," remarks Shockwave. "The presence of wheels on the legs of the exoskeleton which are not on the legs of the inner body suggests that the exoskeleton itself transforms into some sort of extension or partner vehicle." "I agree. Apparently the process of transformation will evolve agin in the future...or an ancien colony evolved faster than us." While speaking, Soundwave opened Magnus' chest and connected his internal system to the medical computer he's using. "Confirmation on the subject's origin will be done by mental scan." Then the decepticon put his hand on Ultra Magnus' head, monitoring the electrical impulse of his brain, effectively reading his mind. "Subject awake. No point in simulating unconciousness. Mental scan in progress." Slowly stirring around, Ultra Magnus' optics brighten to the usual blue hue they are and blink once or twice, taking in his surroundings. "Where ... am ... I?" he mutters, his gaze distracted by Soundwave's mechhandling of his face. Jerking quickly back, his head bounces off the slab he's been bound down to. "Resistance useless." emits the tape commander. With each passing secondes, he reads deeper into Ultra Magnus' mind but this is quickly eating his energy reserve so he concentrates on the specific information he has been looking for : Does Ultra Magnus really comes from the futures. A second later, he gets the answer, "Origin of the subject confirmed. Subject originate from the future of Cybertron. Unable to proceed to another mental scan for this cycle. Suggest alternative interrogation technics" Shockwave looks exactly like he will in the future, now that he's detached his left hand. He sounds and acts the same, as well. Perhaps a little shinier. "Proceed," Shockwave replies. "Bear in mind that permanent damage should be avoided due to the possibility of creating a time paradox." "Time paradox?" Ultra Magnus sputters, his attention reaffixed back on Shockwave. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you realize the implications of your participation?" he roars out, trying to struggle against the restraints. Combat: Ultra Magnus compares his Strength to 500: Failure :( Astrotrain enters the laboratory area of Ibex, Shockwave's cozy little home set into Cybertron's surface. With rifle in hand, the triplechanger casually walks past the various nameless technicians and little scientisty types as he heads towards where he heard the interrogation was going to take place. He wouldn't miss this for the whole world. "Am I late?" He calls out, as the big double doors slide open to allow him access within. Soundwave nods at Shockwave before asking Ultra Magnus, "Answer swiftly and you will not suffer." He points towards the medical computer, "Failure to answer will result in over stimulation of your pain receptors. Lies will have the same consequences." As Magnus attempts to free himself, Soundwave activates the machine and comments, "You cannot escape. Start by providing us with details about the technological discovery that are going to be made in the future." Ultra Magnus still struggles against his bonds, glaring back at Soundwave. "Why don't you turn around? It just walked through the door!" he blares out, trying to lash out against the restainment once again. Combat: Ultra Magnus compares his Strength to 500: Failure :( Soundwave pushes Magnus back on the table and increases the sensitivity of his pain receptor which should result in great pain. "Your resistance is useless. Answer and the pain will cease. You can't denied that knowledge from us. It can be extracted from your memory bank without terminating you." Astrotrain blinks as he spots Magnus strapped to the table, and Soundwave leering over him like an SS interrogation expert plying his trade. Shifting his rifle so that the tip is pointed at the ceiling, and the body is resting on his shoulder, he walks further on in, circling around several consoles to get closer to the table, the other Decepticons, and their prisoner. "Walked through the door? Hey Maggy boy, maybe ya oughta pay more attention to yer own situation than worryin about me." he sneers faintly. "HHH-HN!" Ultra Magnus grunts out as the bonds restrict and send a light electrical current into his frame. Slamming his head back in frustration and pain, the City Commander grits his teeth and sneers at the Decepticons present. "Resistance is never ... useless. Termination is the least of my worries, with your priorities on keeping the timestream intact!" he yells out, momentarily too exhausted to try and fight against the constraints. A gumby Ibex Decepticon walks into the laboratory, wearing a dubious frown. "Sirs? I have an "envoy" from Straxus, here. He wants to see the prisoner. Uh, it's that little twerp, Zeal. Should I let him in?" Soundwave shakes his head, "It is within my power to extract knowledge from your processors without any danger for the timestream." The decepticon increases the power of the machine, putting Magnus into even more pain, "Courage won't make it stop, only data will give us satisfaction. I repeat : Give us details about technology advance that will be made in the future." The tape commander looks over his shoulder at the gumby. For a moment he is tempted to reject the request but that would be politically unwise, "Access granted. Try to keep him quiet." "I do not estimate any immediate harm can derive from a discreet visitor at this juncture," agrees Shockwave. Astrotrain leeeeans over for a better look as Magnus is getting shocked, jolted or...however the pain is being fed into his systems. "Dunno what you'll get from him." He finally mutters, though he certainly seems to be enjoying the situation Magnus is in. "Big boy blue here ain't the technologically type." He trails off as the gumby enters and makes the announcement, narrowing his optics slightly in the moments after. "...little twerp Zeal?" He didn't catch the name of that buzzing little...individual a week or so ago. Ultra Magnus struggles against the confines of his slab, even in the face of the pain dealt out by the tape commander. "HH-Ha, don't make ... Mee-e laugh Soundwave. For as smart as you both are.." he trails off, growling in pain. "You're going to try and torture it out of me, when a ready and willing participant stands in your midst?" Combat: Ultra Magnus compares his Strength to 500: Failure :( The gumby salutes, then leaves the room. Soon, Zeal creeps into the lab, followed by the same gumby, who is keeping a weary optic on him. "SOO!" Zeal begins, voice becoming increasingly high-pitched. "THIS is the--" "Shh!" says the gumby. "Not so loud." "Nnnnh," Zeal grunts, optics narrowed. "This is the prisoner, hm? He doesn't look like much to *me.*" Astrotrain's optics narrow even more as he is quickly reminded who Zeal is. "...oh. Him." Shockwave's head rotates slightly, not because he needs to see Astrotrain or because he has genuine body language, but in order to inform Astrotrain non-verbally of whom he is addressing when he says, "Capturing one of the displaced Autobots is a valuable opportunity for Soundwave, as for obvious reasons we cannot be so free with our examinations of you and the other displaced Decepticons. They may also know information that you could not divulge via our earlier interviews, as they would necessarily have different perspectives and experiences." Soundwave looks over his shoulder at Astrotrain. In fact he was expecting to find out about autobot technology but since Magnus isn't apparently the right autobot to torture for that. "Next question..." he doesn't lose anytime, he even increases the pain, "Provide us with location and access code to all autobot facilities that you know of. From the very first you memorized." Astrotrain provides the perfect whipping bot for technological advancements, but Autobot facility codes? Nope, Magnus doesn't have a show pony for that question. "HH-Hright ... try again!" he roars out, the pain increasing ten fold from before. Instead of a light current, the electricity is poured on in massive waves of shocking torture. "Makes sense." The triplechanger responds, putting his rifle away as he crosses his arms over his chest. "If ya think ya can get anything useful, heck, have at it. I couldn't care less what old Maggy boy goes through, eh?" He smirks just slightly. "Course he's gonna be all righteous and in yer face about it, so don't expect no quick miracles...I'd just as soon blast the fragger and melt him down for recycling....back home anyway." He's still watching Zeal out of the corner of his vision. Shockwave's head turns back to regard Ultra Magnus. "It may edify you to know, Ultra Magnus, that as Astrotrain and I have a close working relationship, I have already learned a great deal about the world of your origin from him via extensive interview and survey. However, it is not Ibex protocol for a senior scientist to share information openly with the junior research staff, such as Soundwave, however prodigal they may be. This encourages initiative and independent, competitive research. It also bears noting that although Soundwave has adopted the monotone voice currently popular in Ibex, he does not lack in emotional affect, although you will not be able to perceive it except by implication. He is fully capable of deriving pleasure from cruelty without requiring an ulterior motive." Zeal approaches Magnus's slab, squinting. "Why ask for access codes? The Autobots' security is a joke! The train--" He sneers at Astrotrain. "--could infiltrate Iacon in its current state. And why would this STRANGE Autobot possess such codes anyway?" Shockwave reaches up to adjust the lighting to better illuminate Magnus' supermodern, highly flexible face. "He has become highly accomplished at this task, as he is at virtually every other task he sets his hand to; this trait, combined with his searching intellect, is why he has risen high in our organization. Therefore, you may rest assured that the presence of Astrotrain will in no way relieve you of the ordeal of interrogation. The only way for you to hasten the end of the experience is to be as open with Soundwave as your ethical proscriptions allow. And, in time, these ethics will inevitably relax. This is after all only the beginning of the first session. Geological aeons lie between now and when we must find a way to return you to your proper place in time and space." Soundwave increases the stimulation on Ultra Magnus' pain receptors once again, "Every cybertronian have a pain threshold. It is only matter of time before this one reaches his." He looks down at Ultra Magnus, "Pain will not stop unless you cooperate. You are in a fortified Decepticon facility, well out of reach of any rescue team. Not that Sentinel Prime care for you or that Fortress Maximus would dare to risk his life for you. The only logical course of action is cooperation." Then he looks back at Zeal, "If this subject comes from the future, and he is, Autobots managed to survive. Getting access to those codes would increase or capacities of infiltration on their installations." "Try as you might, I will not give you anything!" Ultra Magnus roars, right before Soundwave cranks the dial up to eleven. No longer repressed to sudden bursts of electricity, the shocking torture is full on now ... one constant surge of power courses through his frame. Try as he might, he won't be able to resist this much longer. The bonds tighten, bracing him for the surge of electrical output ... the lights in the room dim for a slight moment to compensate for the energy used. The City Commander yells out in pain, trying to bite down and ride the pain out ... it's futile in the end however. The shaking and rocking jars a small compnent loose in his mouth, his teeth gnaw into the inner workings. Rolling the small bolt around, Ultra Magnus spits it in Shockwave's face. "That ... is all you'll willingly get from me!" "Heh, so he's kinda like practice, eh?" Astrotrain would twirl an evil moustache if he had one. THough his reverie is briefly broken by Zeal indicating him, souring Astrotrain's expression a bit. "Or I could see how far I can punt little mechs into Iacon with one kick..." he mutters under his breath, before he leans in closer to the Autobot's table. "So ya hear that, Magnus? Sentinel Prime couldn't give two hoots about ya, and you and I -both- know Fort Max ain't likely to get off his big overplated aft to help ya out. Ooooh! Wouldn't wanna do something war-like!" He makes 'jazz hands' motions as if to emphasize. "So get comfortable, eh?" Zeal snorts at Astrotrain, but nods his head at Soundwave's explanation. "I SEE. So, preparing for the FUTURE, then. All well and good--but what of the PRESENT? We are still fighting a war in the here and now! Hm?" Clink! The bolt bounces off of the front of Shockwave's head, which for lack of a better word one could call his 'face.' "I am sure that is so, at this moment. The future is another thing entirely, and there is a great deal of the future in your future. Do you know how long, yourself? I do. Astrotrain is, although not particularly intelligent in many regards, an innately expert astrogator. At any given time he is a complete repository of the location of billions of stars in this galaxy, which he uses as navigation points during interstellar travel; this skill is why he is suited for his remarkable configuration. Through a combination of Astrotrain's recall and my geometric predictions, I have calculated the maximum time we have with you. Would it interest you to know this number?" Soundwave crosses his arms on his chest and lets the pain weaken Magnus' resistance, "Resistance is futile. You are suffering for nothing. You may be slowing us down but it will not chance the outcome." Looking back at Zeal he replies, "This is only one of many things we can learn from this subject. We are in no hurry here. Sturying him will provide us with a technological edge over the Autobots. I am also recoding data to improve our interrogation technics." "Yeah, most fraggers got NO idea how much work and thinkin's involved with plottin courses through space." Astrotrain seems to have -totally- missed the jab at his 'intelligence' from Shockwave. Or maybe he's used to it. Or probably he's just not that smart to have noticed. "It's always, 'Astrotrain transform and get us out of here'!" And then when I'm not movin fast enough I'm gettin my insides kicked and listening to screechy voiced second-raters screamin in my audials about how slow I am as I'm tryin to plot a course that ain't gonna take us through the middle of a supernova! Fraggin ungrateful..." Ultra Magnus' done with empty threats and quips for now, gritting his teeth and riding out the wave of pain. Surely they can't keep up a power surge like this forever ... or can they? Without waiting for any reply Ultra Magnus might make or choose not to make, Shockwave continues in his dry, lecturing voice. "We can, at maximum, strap you to Soundwave's variable voltage harness for three billion, two hundred million consecutive daily rotations of this planet. Presumably in the interim Soundwave will invent new methods of inflicting pain upon you, of course, but it is an interesting thought exercise to ponder. Entire organic biospheres will rise and fall while your anguish is sustained by daily ministrations. Your very existence among the Autobots will pass from no doubt grieving memories into regretful reminiscence, and then distantly recalled legend, a relic of ancient days. But you will not die. You will be with us. Astrotrain has assured me that both Soundwave and I survive, virtually unchanged, into that almost unimaginably distant time. We can make time for you." Zeal nods at Soundwave, perhaps understanding what he said. Then Shockwave mentions something, and Zeal's optics go really wide for a moment. He's about to say something else--but for once he keeps it to himself, instead settling for a brooding look. <88-Autobot> Grimlock can be heard fiddling around with various frequency dials and such before he asks: "Hnn. This thing on?" Ultra Magnus is close, very close to passing out from the pain. Far beyond the time for humerous comebacks, the time displaced Autobot tries his best to resist the torture and stay concious. Turning his head towards Astrotrain, it takes him some time to get the words out amid the electrical shocking. "Whoever said I was... relyi-ng on Prime?" he remarks with what he can manage to call a grin at this juncture. <88-Autobot> Grimlock says, "OKAY. You Autobots listen to me Grimlock! 'cuz me have PLAN!" <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "Oh goodie." Shockwave straightens and walks to the door, pausing and rotating slightly to address Soundwave again. "Harrow has informed me that a few of the Autobots, primarily the time-displaced Autobots, plan to mount a rescue hoping to retrieve Ultra Magnus. They are to be led by Grimlock, a formidable opponent, but they are uncertain whether Ultra Magnus is being kept in Ibex or Darkmount, and as of Harrow's report voiced a preference for Darkmount. Therefore I am travelling to Darkmount to assist in its defense and, if I am fortunate, capture Grimlock as well. Keep Future Astrotrain here with you in case they decide to venture upon Ibex; he is also formidable." <88-Autobot> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say is time for RESCUE HIM MAGNUS. Even if him big weenie. So if you want get off you AFT and go FIGHT SEPTI-CONS, follow me Grimlock!" "You Autobots are always relying on Primes." Astrotrain snorts, head tilting to one side. "Doesn't matter what name he's got in front. Oooh no, our Prime's a loser! Oooh no, our Prime is dead! Oooh no, our Prime is infected with scraplets! Whatever will we do!?" As he speaks, he mock-holds his face in horror, before letting loose with a thick guffaw. "If could regurgitate like those disgustin fleshbags you hang around with, I'd want to do it now!" With that, he turns and apparently is making to depart. "I'll be back in a little bit. I gotta check some stuff that needs checkin first." Soundwave keeps watching Magnus but suddenly he seems distracted, like if he was listening to something that only he can hear. Then he quickly transmits something on the decepticon frequency. Zeal glares at Astrotrain as he leaves. He doesn't trust that guy. He doesn't trust anyone here, in fact. And apparently Shockwave and Soundwave know they'll survive for many, many years? What about Straxus? Or do they know his fate, but are unwilling to help him avoid a potentially bad fate? "Hnnngh." Glowering, Zeal opens a palm, revealing a very small blade. Not much use in a fight, but against a helpless prisoner.... Ultra Magnus relaxes back against the slab, as best he can in the face of nine million volts of electrical current running through his frame. Like it or not, he's going to lose conciousness at this point ... or even worse, give into the torture. "UGHH-HN!" he grunts out, his arms and legs spasming in one last futile attempt to fight against the bonds that hold him down. Combat: Ultra Magnus compares his Strength to 500: Failure :( Ibex, being a center of technology and progress, has the best sensors available on Cybertron! And all of a sudden, they start going off. At once. The individual setting these alarms off is none less than Grimlock! Though he's a couple million years too early to really capitalize on his reputation. Even still, the dinocommander is quite willing to prove himself yet again- those who'd check the security monitors would see him kicking in the outer door- sword in one hand, blaster in the other! "Me Grimlock been waiting to do this LONG TIME now!" Soundwave simply emits, "Guard the prisoner with your life. I'm going to the command center to coordinate the defenses." He pushes a button on his console : Activating project Primatus. Then without a word, he leaves the laboratory. Another door opens in the back revealing : Primatus. Jazz follows Grimlock but tries and stay out of the cameras and sensor's line of sight. Letting the dinocommander get all the attention...Make the enemy think there is only one of them. Zeal squints at Soundwave's back as he leaves. "Hmmm, yess, can't let the intruder terminate the prisoner, oh no." But as soon as Soundwave is gone, Zeal is leaping up onto Magnus's slab, and the diminutive con scrambles over to the large Autobot's head. "You know what will come of Shockwave and Soundwave!" he hisses sharply into Magnus's audial. "What of Straxus? What is his fate? Answer me, or you'll never see your "future" friends again!" "What is your malfunction, you little glitch!" Ultra Magnus yells out as he's straddled by Zeal. Catechism was summoned earlier, by Soundwave. Just arriving now, she has the look of a security guard who was just pulled off his smoke break and is a bit annoyed. She steps into the lab to see a real pretty picture - Ultra Magnus, all racked up, and Zeal shouting about Straxus. She says, tone distant, "Ask Straxus himself. The Oracle showed him his fate." Catechism grimaces as various alarms start to blare, and Primatus is summoned. She curses, "Oh, Stra...oh slag." Primatus comes out of a closet in the back of the laboratory. He is obviously an experimental model and it is unsure if he is just a drone or an incomplete cybertronian. But what ever he is, he's rather large and, ignoring everyone in the room, he takes position between the door and the table where Magnus us lying. Grimlock takes a moment to glance back at Jazz- lousy past-autobots are even worse than present-tense ones! One measly car as backup...not that Grim needs it, but still. Regardless, Grimlock is all too eager to act as a distraction- for even as Zeal threatens Ultra Magnus with never seeing his friends again...one of Magnus's friends (well, let's be honest, work-aquaintance) rears back with his sword, and jams it through the door in front of him- the glowing-red tip burning through the hard metal! "Me Grimlock gonna enjoy this!" Jazz watches Grimlock carve up the door...oh well so much for the shaped charge and fireworks entry. The big guy sure does not waste time but could use a bit more style. Warjet walks into the room fairly animated about something. He looks around at everyone and then hears someone behind him and steps to the side real quick. he glances at the cons, "Hey," he says in a moderate rough tone, "I heard there was some weird bots floating around - be surprised what reaches the other side of the planet! Do they smash up as well as the normal ones?" he looks around, his red optics glowing and then sees Ultra Magnus on the table, "Is that one of them?" the Seeker asks as he takes a step toward the table. "IMBECILE!" Zeal hisses. "What. Happens. To. Straxus. In the future!? Does he still live? And if not, then how does he die?" Catechism mentions asking Straxus himself, and Zeal says, "That would be... improper. Besides. *I* can save Straxus and then he will simply dismiss the fate given him as a false prophecy! Not that YOU care, wench." He watches Primatus, then Warjet enter. The former doesn't seem smart enough to know what's going on anyway, and the latter still seems confused as to what's going on. And... oh dear, is that a *really* hot sword going through the door right now? Zeal places his little blade to Magnus's throat. "Time's up, interloper! What will become of Straxus? Tell me or I sever your fuel lines!" Grimlock's sword hacks away a chunk of the door- enough for Grimlock to see (and hear!) a bit of Zeal's threats. Huh. "Him Straxus gonna DIE!" Grimlock says, helpfully (and maybe a little too enthusiastically) "Cuz me Grimlock gonna smash him in FACE!" "What? I haven't the foggiest what happens to Straxus, why don't you ask Catechism ... she appears to know more than I!" Ultra Magnus yells out, still struggling in the bonds and squirming around. Jazz places himself back against the wall next to Grimlock ready to storm the place once the door gives away. He does have a little something special planned for the poor guys waiting inside. With some luck this is going to be close and nasty. Catechism knows that Zeal is not alive in the future, and she idly wonders if it is because she murders Zeal and hides the body where no one will ever find it. Ah-heh. Heh. She says scornfully, "The Lord Protector despises weakness and cowardice, as he should. If you fear to ask him, you do not deserve the answer." She wonders what will happen if Ultra Magnus dies, here and now. Will she have to bring his body with her, back to the future? But no matter. That sword - belongs to Grimlock. She and all the Decepticons here are in for a world of pain, and perhaps only she knows the half of it. She shouts, "Decepticons, attack! Retain the prisoner, alive, at all costs!" Primatus doesn't show any sign of panic or fear as Grimlock is making short work of the door. He just stands where he is, his arms resting along his body and no expression on his face, which is anyway mostly hidden behind a faceplate. Zeal sneers at Catechism. "I know the Lord Protector better than you, wretch! As I understand more clearly my DUTY to him!" Then Ultra Magnus claims he has no idea what's going on, and then Grimlock of all people claims to be the one that does him in. "YOU LIE! All of you, you are LYING! NYAAHHH!" He raises the little blade up, emitting a high-pitched squeel. Can anyone save Ultra Magnus? Warjet looks at the Femme, "Whuuu?" he asks but then the 'attack' comes through clear enough and he brings his lasers online and turns toward the sound of something hitting the door. "I dont know who you are but-- hey why must Decepticons protect this weird Autobot anyway?" Grimlock can! He sees Zeal's arm raising- and then Grimlock proceeds to thrust his arm through the hole he's hacked...his OTHER arm, that is. The one with the gun in it! Grimlock snaps off a quick blast towards the Zeal-ous decepticon! The dinocommander grunts- and then lowers his shoulder, *SMASH*-ing his way through the door and into the laboratory beyond! THis is gonna get messy. Combat: Grimlock strikes Zeal with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! Past-Jazz heard Zeal yelling questions at Ultra Magnus and decides to mess around with the guy. "Straxus gives up his treacherous ways and becomes a monk. Shockwave finds his long-lost second eye and Soundwave gets recycled into an elevator radio." The Autobot takes one long step then another jogging almost...one-two leaps on-top of a small table knocking some tools to the floor and leaps from the table feet first at Warjet. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Jazz strikes Warjet with his Leapin' dropkick! (Kick) attack! Ultra Magnus remains on the table, well ... because he doesn't have much of an option at this point. The current going through his body hasn't dulled a bit, but the City Commander has managed to deal with it for the time being. "Grimlock!" he exclaims, almost getting up from the table and hugging the big lug. He's never been so excited to see a Dinobot before in his existence. Well, he would have gotten up ... but the bonds and all. Combat: Ultra Magnus compares his Strength to 500: Failure :( As soon as Grimlock passes through the door, Primatus enters in action. ignoring the jumping autobot, he goes straight for Grimlock. His movement are uncertain and slow but he doesn't seem to fear the dinobot commander. As soon as he's in range of Grimlock and he raises a fist high in the air and attempts to slam it into Grimlock's face. Combat: Primatus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Primatus strikes Grimlock with his Punch attack! Catechism shrugs one shoulder down eloquently, and she asks, "Did the Lord Protector teach you the language of the ancients?" Yeah, eat that, Zeal. And she got the language lesson out of Straxus the Decepticon way, too, by withholding what he wanted from him until he gave her what she wanted. Then Grimlock shoots Zeal, and she has to use all her willpower not to cheer for Grimlock. She barks to Warjet, "Look, I'm Evangel - Soundwave called me in from Darkmount." She's obviously not an Ibex regular, no brain boy here. "Soundwave wants the prisoner kept alive, probably so he can pump him for Intel. But ours is not to question! Ours is just to do and die." Catechism heard that somewhere. Combat: Catechism inspires Zeal, Warjet, and Primatus with noble and uplifting words! Warjet glanced back to listen to the Femme when hes suddenly drop kicked by Jazz. The Seeker stumbles back and lifts a laser at the Autobot, "As you command, mam." he says as her words seem to stir him up for some reason. With a smirk, he fires at Jazz. Combat: Warjet misses Jazz with his Laser attack! Zeal's knife hand is instantly vaporized by Grimlock's laser! He shrieks, scrambling away flailing his arm around until he falls off of the slab. He never hits the floor, though, as he quickly converts into his attack platform mode, his noisy fan whining as he flits about the room spraying laser blasts back at Grimlock. "SILENCE!!! You speak nonsense, none of those things could possibly happen!" he shrieks at Jazz, though he's clearly becoming more and more irate. "And you!" he snarls at Catechism. "He taught you the secret language of the ancients?" He sounds a bit jealous. "Well, no matter! I can learn it too--by ripping it from your SKULL, haha!" Zeal transforms into a flying attack platform! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Grimlock with his Laser attack! "Yeah, it me!" Grimlock lowers his shoulder to meet Primatus' attack- there's a great *CLANG!* of metal on metal, and the dinobot tromps on! Briefly ignoring the Decepticons (oh, that's going to change soon) Grimlock just grunts at Ultra Magnus- sweeping his sword about to hack through restraints and cables alike! "You no dead yet. That good!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Primatus with his OUT OF THE WAY! (Kick) attack! Jazz spins sideways avoiding Warjet`s blast and and extends his hand straight to hit Catechism with an open hand strike to the face! He giggles a bit at Zeal`s growing frustration. Wonder how well a weapons platform dodges? I will find out soon enough. "Stop denying the future buddy. You know it will come to pass.` Combat: Jazz strikes Catechism with his Open hand strike! (Punch) attack! "Of course I'm not dead, no thanks to that platform guy!" Ultra Magnus shouts out, still expecting to be freed from the slab at any moment. It's -very- fortunate for the rescue crew that Shockwave and Soundwave both exited the lab, not to mention the triplechanger ... although he's likely small work for the Dinobot to tackle. Primatus is knocked out of the way by the rampaging dinobot and he lands heavily on the wall. The attack obviously damaged him but he seems to ignore the damage he just sustained and he goes right back at Grimlock. This time he grabs Grimlock's arm, the one holding the sword, and using his considerable strength he attempts to slam the dinobot commander into the nearest wall...away from Ultra Magnus. Combat: Primatus strikes Grimlock with his Meet Mr Wall. (Kick) attack! Catechism smirks, entirely too pleased with herself. Jealousy is a fantastic motivator! She suggests, entirely too mildly, "Try ripping the skull off the primitive first - you don't like primitives, do you?" She seems to remember that. Getting Zeal murdered by Grimlock would also be satisfactory, in her book. Jazz's palm-heel stike breaks her nose and jams it back into her head, causing her to stagger about a bit, seeing stars and head ringing. Combat: Catechism takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Zeal transforms into robot mode! Zeal shrieks, "I will destroy you for your heresy, Jazz! But first, your friend dies!" He cuts his turbofan over Grimlock's head, and tries to drop down onto it! "You are right, Wench, I do not care for beasts!!" At point-blank range, he fires his lasers at the back of the Dinobot's head, but it may not prove to be such a vulnerable location after all. Combat: Zeal strikes Grimlock with his Decepticon-Themed Lasers attack! -1 Warjet sees this huge Autobot...thing charge in and spread some pain! And then he hears commentsw about the future and he pauses, looking at the Femm con, "Future? what?" Combat: Warjet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass *CRASH! ZORT!* Grimlock is tossed about by Primatus' strength, and then he recieves a peppering of blaster fire from Zeal! "Grr!" He grunts- and then he transforms! "RAARGh!" he says- not caring if this may give away his secret identity as THE METAL MUNCHING MONSTER OF MAGNARON! (Aka: A robot dinosaur) Zeal, being right in front of Grimlock's jaws, gets snapped at (or perhaps, if he's not careful snapped ON)- and then Grimlock barrels forwards at whatever the heck Primatus is, lowering his head to *SMASH!* the Decepticon towards the far wall! And somehow, Grimlock manages to hear Warjet's confusion: "You no HAVE future when me Grimlock done! Haw haw haw!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Primatus with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -2 Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Zeal with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -2 Jazz backs away from Cate and whips out his photon rifle with his left hand and fires off a shot at Primatus. "Come on big guy, we ain't got all cycle. Let's get our friend and get out before the bomb goes off." Of course there is no bomb but the simple mention of it could be distracting and scary. Combat: Jazz strikes Primatus with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! -1 Ultra Magnus still struggles against his bounds, but the machine keeping them in check is still blasting at full power. That is until Grimlock starts to smash the place up good, severly severing a line that ran from the wall to it ... supplying the device with the precious energy to keep the City Commander restrained. In one last burst of physical strength, Ultra Magnus tears himself up from the slab and falls down to the ground panting in exhaustion. "..HHH..HHN, I must agree with Jazz ... Grimlock." Combat: Ultra Magnus compares his Strength to 500: Success! Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Neutral. Primatus is struck by photon blast and is crushed by the rampaging dinobot! He falls to the ground, his armor damaged and smokes coming out of his wounds. But instead of getting up, he slowly transform into...some kind of large mechamonster. He charges right back at Grimlock, his jaw wide open and showing large scary metal teeth. With a classical tranformation sound, Hardshell's body splits in two and tranforms into a giant mecha-tortoise. Combat: Mecha-Tortoise strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Abyssal Bite attack! Zeal screams, "Get your filthy FANGS off of me, FREEEAAAAKKKK!" as Grimlock's teeth ensnare him! He wriggles about, kicking and flailing his arms, and ultimately, in his frustration unleashes such a sharp, high-pitched cry that it is virtually inaudible... but unfortunately, it's not. Why Straxus hasn't already killed this guy himself is one of the great mysteries of this age. Combat: Zeal's *EEEEEEEEEEE* attack on Jazz goes wild! Combat: Zeal strikes Oil Slick with his *EEEEEEEEEEE* Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Oil Slick's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Zeal strikes Ultra Magnus with his *EEEEEEEEEEE* Area attack! Combat: Zeal strikes Robot T-Rex! with his *EEEEEEEEEEE* Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot T-Rex! 's Agility. (Crippled) Oil Slick has been spending his time hiding in the corner, trying to avoid this fight, but alas, it finds him nonetheless as Zeal's scream assaults his audials. "Stop! No!" he cries, covering the sides of his head before he succumbs, collapsing to the ground in a twitching heap. Catechism has an eerie flashback to Americon shooting Hackjob. Huh. She purses her lips and rubs her chin as she takes a moment to think. But oh right, Jazz mentioned a bomb. She hollers, "I'll go find and defuse the bomb! Don't worry; I am a trained professional!" So Catechism wanders off into the depths of the lab, looking for the bomb that doesn't even exit. Warjet hears 'bomb', hears what the femme says and then looks at the Autobot thing that is now a bigger thing... he turns and fires at it without so much as a word. Combat: Warjet strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Laser attack! Robot T-Rex! grrrhs- and spits out Zeal! (He tastes bad). *PTOo!* Grimlock glances up as Jazz talks about: "Bomb? Hn. That am good idea!" he grunts again as Primatus sinks his teeth into his leg- at which point the dinocommander rears back and brings his other clawed foot down on the turtle-creature! "Hey! You Ultra Magnus still can transform? Me Grimlock think us can get out of heres easy!" and he points towards the neat path of carnage he's carved out of the lab on the way in! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Mecha-Tortoise with his Dino Crush attack! -3 Ultra Magnus nods once, still in a great deal of pain. The City Commander stands, only to fold down into his Semi-Cab mode without accompanying trailer. The kibble parts are still damaged from the nuking he recieved the night before. <> Magnus emits, gunning the engine and making a break for the nigh unmissable path of carnage that Grimlock carved out on his way in. The extra kibble dissapers as Ultra Magnus falls forward, transforming into his Semi-Cab vehicle mode! Combat: White Peterbilt 352 begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Jazz moves back towards the door so as not to get boxed in by the Decepticons when the time to bail comes. He snaps off another shot, this time at the screaming Zeal. "Pipe down buddy. We are taking our friend with us and that is that better make your peace with it and start thinking of an excuse to give your superiors." Combat: Jazz misses Zeal with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! -3 Mecha-Tortoise is knocked on his back by the assault. Will it comes back for more like the unstoppable machine that it seems to be? No...Primatus is down for the count and Soundwave is going to have to do a lot of work only to bring it back online. Zeal is spat onto the ground in a heap of wreckage.hisses, "No! BEAAAAASSSSST! I will not let the BEEEAAAAASSSSSST escape! Not until he TELLS ME what I must knoooowwww!" Jazz's laser blast zips over his small frame as he reaches out for Ultra Magnus. "You know the future! TELLLL MEEEEE!" Combat: Zeal takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Warjet hears the comment about the future again and looks at Zeal, "Ok... Im not understanding this... are you saying these weird bots are from the.. future?" at this point hes not even paying attention to anyh of the weird bots, hes trying to find out just what the slag is going on. Combat: Warjet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Robot T-Rex! grunts- and he glares after the Decepticons for a few long, long moments- though he finally gives a dismissive snort. "Hnn. Me Grimlock kill you later!" he decides- though before he leaves, the dinocommander opens his jaws and spews out a stream of flame at some volatile-looking chemicals...adding 'Hazardous Materials On Fire' to the list of things the 'cons gotta deal with. Oh dear. This done, Grimlock turns, and storms after Ultra Magnus- and his tail knocks another chunk out of the wall on his way out! Combat: Robot T-Rex! begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jazz, White Peterbilt 352 , and Warjet Jazz watches as his comrades leave the place in a hurry and decides it is time to get the hell out of Ibex. Jazz leaps and transforms into a sleek cybertronian sports car revving his engine and makes his way towards the door. "It was nice of you all to host, maybe we can do this again sometime." Jazz leaps into the air and folds down on himself and into a stylish white Porsche 935. Combat: White Porsche 935 begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.